narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Βattle of Kikyō Pass (GSWW)
The village of Iwagakure was silent. A chilling wind blew through the mountainous ninja village. Towering high above all other stone structures was the Tsuchikage's palace. Inside, sitting at a large stone desk, was the , Ōnoki. In front of his desk were seven shinobi, clad in Iwagakure garb. They waited patiently, hands behind their back for the old Tsuchikage's decision. Finally, he raised his small round head and opened his stone cold eyes, "We have no other choice. The Five Great Nations are getting ever more tenacious. The disbanding of our after the last war, all those years ago, has left great distrust among the shinobi. Too much information on our villages were leaked to the other villages." he explained in his old, raspy voice. "The tensions between the villages are due, in part, to the fact that the balance of power is gone. No nation knows which of the other nations are stronger. This leaves them wary, un-trusting, and cocky in some cases. We must be the ice breakers. We'll end the times of instability. In this very moment, I declare the Fifth Great Ninja World War! It will be a "Great War". You all who are here, before me, are be promoted to general of your respective divisions. We must attack swiftly to make a point. Kitsuchi, take a force from your division to . It a large mountain just a few miles outside of . While you lead a diversionary strike, Raian will take members of the intelligence squad and gather intel on Konoha's army." Ōnoki commanded. "Yes sir!" Kitsuchi and Raian shouted at once. "Seikai!" Ōnoki continued, "Make sure to send a medic squad with them and Aotsuchi, I'm placing you on standby. As the corp leader of the reinforcement platoons, you could be needed at any moment!" he barked. Sekai and Aotsuchi nodded their responce. "Then lets go men! Set out for Kikyō Pass." the Third Tsuchikage said. Several hours later, a very large force of Iwa-nin set out for the Land of Fire... The Curtain Rises on War! This was not how had planned spending his last few off days. Training his kid brother Hyō, though not particularly low on his list of activities to do wasn't very high up either. He had planned to sped some time on his own, relax and rest. But family came first and his brother did need his help. So he had brought him out to to help him improve his byakugan and at the same time improve his stamina and endurance. As they reached a clearing Hyō suddenly stopped in his tracks and screamed. Tokuma rushed forward and catching hold of his brother asked, "What happened?" When Hyō did not reply he followed his eyes to look at the edge of the clearing to see a number of bodies lying on the floor. Some men were dragging a few more bodies over. Looking through his byakugan Tokuma immediately recognized the bodies, they were Leaf Shinobi, members of the Konoha Border Patrol. While he looked down he realized that Hyō's scream must have been heard by someone and a moment later a kunai whizzed past his head. If he had not dodged at the last instance he would be a dead man right now. He quickly pulled his brother over and told him to run. As they ran away from the clearing Hyō finally seemed to recover from his shock and asked "Whats going on brother? Who were those people?" Tokuma was silent for a while and finally answered, "They were enemies of Konoha little brother, shinobi from Iwagakure. War is upon us." As they ran Tokuma was momentarily lost in his thoughts as he remembered the last war. He had lost friends and loved ones then, and he had hoped his brother would never have to experience that. But he was suddenly drawn out from his thoughts as he heard a sound a little behind him. Looking back he saw his brother fallen on a branch with a kunai sunk deep into the back of his head. Tokuma's head spun as he looked on in shock. He rushed to Hyō and picked him up, calling to him. But it was too late, his momentary lapse of concentration had lead to his brother's death. Suddenly half a dozen shinobi appeared in front of him. Tokuma looked up with tear filled eyes and got up. He rushed forward and in his anger finished them off with relative ease. Going back to his brother's body he realized that these had been relatively weak fighters, foot soldiers, nothing else. More would some come and then any chance of escaping that he had would be gone. But he didn't want to escape, he wanted to kill then all. Find the one responsible for his brother's death and tear him from limb to limb. But the part of his brain which was still sane, the part that was still a shinobi from Konoha and not just Hyō's brother, realized that he had a duty to fulfill. He had to get this information to the village. So he picked up his brother and began running towards the village. With tears running down his cheeks he looked down at his brother's limp body once more. He would warn the village of this threat. If Iwagakure wanted a fight he would make sure they got one. The war had begun! Kitsuchi oversaw the fighting as it began. So far, only a few causalities on both sides had taken place. It was to be expected. The ninja on Kikyō Pass had the high ground, therefore, Iwagakure was going to have to be on their guard. , one of the men in Kitsuchi's division, stood before the general waiting for orders. "All right, Akatsuchi." Kitsuchi began, "Lead a division of your up to the base of the mountain. In the meantime, I'll send a division to secure the mountain's summit. If we take the high ground from Konoha, they won't stand a chance against our jutsu." he commanded. Akatsuchi nodded and vanished to fulfill his duties. In the meantime, Raian, leading a small platoon of intelligence ninja, arrived just outside the gates of Konoha. With his , he could see the barrier that surrounded the village and would alert them to the intrusion. "Konoha isn't yet aware of the battle at Kikyō Pass, but I expect them to know soon. We have to get out of here before that happens." he explained. "I'll use a summoning to distract them, giving them the illusion that we're the attackers. It'll also divide their attention from Kikyō Pass once they discover the fighting there. In the meantime, we'll infiltrate thier archives and get as much information out of them as possible. Any ninja who interferes is to be taken as a prisoner of war." His men all nodded, "Yes sir!" the shouted in unison. With that, Raian formed hand seals; Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram; " !" he declared. Suddenly a massive appeared, smashing the front gates of the village with its massive tentacles. "Scatter!" Raian shouted at his men and, with that order, they were gone. Raian then flipped another hand seal, " !" he thought. After activating the technique, he seemingly fazed through the ground and out of sight. Underground, he swam through the earth as if it were liquid. Even sensor ninja wouldn't be able to find him until he neared the surface. He had to be quick to achieve his mission. The commander of the Konoha forces stationed at Kikyō Pass, Aoi Akimichi, saw the line of clones of a large man approach the base of the mountain. He sent a squad of men under his nephew, Kouji, to descend the mountain and reinforce the men still below to tackle that threat. In the mean time he ordered the remaining men to dig in and be on the lookout for any attempt Iwa might make to take the summit. Kakashi was sitting under a tree re-reading one of his favorite books from the Icha Icha series when he suddenly heard an explosion from the direction of the gates of the village. Upon reaching the gate he saw a giant squid just within the gates. It was obvious that it was responsible for breaking down the gates. Its giant tentacles were lashing out in almost every direction and wrecking havoc. A number of other shinobi were also approaching the gates, among them were Jūshirō, and others. But he could not see Naruto anywhere. Where was that boy when you needed him. He could have really come in handy while dealing with something this big. As shinobi started to attack the squid it thrashed even more. This was only causing more damage. He ordered everyone to back up and called Jūshirō and Sakura over. "Ok listen. This is what we are going to do. I want the two of you to get as close to that thing and punch craters in the ground around it. Slow it down as much as you can. I can't take out something that big with my , but if we can cut off its legs then I might just be able to do it. Lets go." As they set off Kakashi ordered more shinobi to scout the area surrounding the village to search for other intruders and locate the person responsible for summoning the squid. Jūshirō and Sakura moved and approached the squid from either direction. Sakura and a huge crack appeared in the ground running up to the squid. As it stumbled Jūshirō created the same effect from the other side. They repeated this maneuver a number of times while others showered the squid with various long range jutsu's and set traps in its path. Meanwhile Tokuma was still rushing towards Konoha. He knew the forces at Kikyō Pass could not hold on for long without reinforcements. That was why he had to reach the village as soon as he could. Finding a hollow trunk he placed his brother's body inside it and put a protective seal on it. Then he began moving towards Konoha. He would be there in half a day but he wasn't sure if that would be fast enough for the forces at Kikyō Pass. Infiltration...! Raian fazed through the ground once more, ending his jutsu. He was deep inside a large library of scrolls; it had to be Konoha's archives. Though no other Konoha ninja could his men, he could, thanks to his Rinnegan's ability to see chakra. His squad was important scrolls and documents into their summoning scrolls. Raian too began sealing important documents into his sealing scrolls and then placing the scrolls back into his weapons pouch. When they were done, he called his troop near him and they used his Submarine Voyage jutsu to get back to the gates. "We don't have long before the enemy notices that something is amiss. Put your scrolls down on the ground." Raian commanded. Each of his men did as instructed, and Raian himself did so as well. Then, with the same hand seals he used to form the Summoning Technique, Raian the information scrolls to Iwagakure for analysis. He then looked towards the scene of his squid's attack. "Go back up the Kikyō ninja. I'll assist the squid." Raian commanded. And with that, they were off. Jūshirō punched the squid with everything he had and knocked it back to the ground. It was just too big and kept on getting up for more. Suddenly something pushed the squid back. Looking up he saw one of Naruto's holding the squid. Suddenly the arm reappeared and punched the squid back. Naruto stepped forward and producing a chakra arm with his other arm as well, picked up the squid and threw it back. As Naruto dealt with the squid Kakashi received a message from the Hokage that the archives had been raided, this had been nothing but a distraction. Realizing that the sooner this was dealt with the better and as with Naruto's presence they could easily deal with the squid, he charged a in his hand and was about to attack the squid when he saw a single man approaching the now ruined gates of the village. As the battle raged, reports from Yorudō spies were pouring in at an incredible rate: updates were being given every few minutes as the situation changed. More agents were needed to cover the details of the war's outbreak. Hisashi Wakahisa himself took to the field in order to provide another set of eyes. Reports indicated that a summon was attacking Konoha, so it was there that Hisashi traveled, using a reverse summon to bring himself to the closest Yorudō checkpoint to the village. The dust and commotion in the distance told him that the information that was being transmitted were accurate, and he continued his traveling. Hisashi brought himself as close as he dared to the Konoha gates, hiding in the tree tops, and watched as the squid summon was being fought by the Konoha ninja. It was strange to him that the squid was all the way over here, when intelligence indicated an attack over at Kikyō Pass. He could only assume that the squid summon was there as a distraction, but it was also an unnecessary one when the battle was so far and without warning. Further intelligence is needed. Raian stood on top of the ruined front gates of the village of Konoha. "I can't waste just a whole lot of time here. The battle of Kikyō Pass is what Tsuchikage-sama ordered. I'll push these ninja back and then return to my post." he thought silently as he released his summoning, causing the squid to disappear. He then formed the same hand seals again, " !" he barked, slamming his palms into the rubble. In a giant explosion, the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path rose from the rubble and let out a blood freezing roar. "If I'm correct, that blond-haired boy is Uzumaki Naruto; the Nine-Tails jinchūriki. He'd do well to stay away from this statue. While it's justu usually only steal the souls of whatever it touches, to a jinchūriki, the Tailed beast itself could be ripped out." Raian thought. The statue released a large amount of dragon-shaped specters, which rushed around attacking the nearby ninja. Meanwhile, on Kikyō Pass, the Iwagakure ninja began thier siege of the mountain in an attempt to control the summit. With paper bombs now attached to their kunai, a rain of explosive kunai began to fall over the Konoha shinobi who were holed up on the mountain. Kitsuchi himself hovered over the battlefield with the and prepared to join the fray. Once the intelligence team reported to him, Iwagakure would withdraw to the border of the Land of Fire and wait to receive orders. Kakashi jumped back as a specter passed by. He had heard of something similar before. A technique very similar to this had brought him back to life. As he looked around anyone who came in contact with the specters fell to the ground, limp and dead still. He began dodging the specters and shouted, "Stay away from the specters. If they touch you you're dead." Naruto jumped on top of a building and looked at the man standing at the top of the main gates. He was slightly surprised by the techniques this man was using. He sat down and began charging sage chakra. Upon entering Sage Mode, he created a shadow clone and charged up a small . He took his aim and threw it straight at the mystery figure. Meanwhile at an outpost near Kikyō Pass Konoha forces finally became aware of the attack on the Pass. Having heard noises and seen smoke and dust rising from the area they had sent scouts to find out find out what was happening. Finally they had returned with reports of Iwa's attack on the Pass. The commander of the outpost immediately sent reinforcements to the Pass and also informed the village of the situation by means of reverse summoned communication scrolls. Soon the information about the attack was spread to the nearest garrisoned forces. As a result , who was at a nearby outpost at the time learned of the attack and along with the members of the former headed towards Kikyō Pass to help the forces there. Raian watched as the rotating shuriken of wind spiraled towards him, " ..." he muttered, deflecting the shuriken without a single movement on his part. "Uzumaki Naruto...The time for our fight is not now. When we do fight, we'll need a lot large of a battlefield." Raian said to the blond man. With that, he made a single hand seal, and he and the statue vanished in a giant pillar of smoke. He reappeared below Kitsuchi moments later at Kikyō Pass. "What's the situation?" he asked, as Kitsuchi touched down. "Konoha just got reinforcements here. Since they have the high ground, I expect things to turn for the worst for us." Kitsuchi replied. "No need to fret. Our mission was simply to deal a blow to their forces and to gather information, both of which we've competed." Raian noted. "Yeah, but I'd hate to just retreat. It'd make us look like the losers." Kitsuchi stated proudly. "I'll use that jutsu to end things. Pull back our forces and prepare to retreat to the border." Raian commanded. "You've got it." Kitsuchi replied. Kitsuchi released a flare of fire with his causing all of Iwagakure's ninja to begin to flee into the trees. Once the coast looked clear, Raian raised clapped his hands together. "Heed my words, ninja of the Leaf. Your days are numbered. The ninja who wishes to become the next Rikudō, Getsueikirite Raian is your defeater today." he declared. With that he pulled his hands apart, revealing a black orb, which he then tossed high into the sky. "I've got to keep it small, or I won't have the strength to help in the next battle." he noted to himself. " ....!" he shouted. The ground upon the Pass rumbled greatly and began to dislodge and get sucked towards the orb, until nothing but a crater was left in the ground and an orb of earth was left in the sky. Showing great fatigue from having used the jutsu, Raian fled into the woods after the rest of the attack force until soon, the silence of death was the only sound permeating the battlefield. Saizō Kōzuki and Braves Cell, who were watching the battle die down, watched in horror as Chibaku Tensei began to pull everything around it into a spherical object. They fled for their safety, making only minor observational notes to themselves as they left the immediate area. The Iwa ninja did not go for the crushing blow that Yorudō believed would happen, but everything that occurred was to be recorded as observed and analyzed. The nature of the attack has to be further scrutinized. Hisashi, from his position in the trees, also watched Raian confront Naruto, noting that the Iwa ninja infiltrated so far in despite the battle being at Kikyō Pass. After grimly observing the immediate aftermath of the skirmish at the village itself, Hisashi reverse summoned himself away from the scene, returning to headquarters to analyze the data that was obtained throughout the battle. Yorudō spies in Konoha were also issued orders to monitor the activity of the Fire country military. Aftermath Iwa army camp Several miles away, the troop of Iwa-ninja took a rest from their travels in the thick forests of the Land of Fire. Raian was visibly exhausted. Though it is well known that he has above average chakra, no ninja could use Chibaku Tensei and not feel the effects of it on his or her body. As he rested against a large tree, a medical ninja was preforming medical ninjutsu to restore his stamina. Kitsuchi approached him after assessing their losses, "We didn't take heavy losses in that battle, but its to be expected. The Konoha ninja weren't expecting an attack that soon." the short, plump man explained. Raian looked up with one eye open, the other shut due to his fatigue, "I don't expect Konoha to launch a counter attack, as they are too vulnerable right now, but deploy sensors to the edge of our camp to keep an eye out just in case." he wheezed. Kitsuchi nodded, "I'll get right on that. Oh, I heard you encountered the Nine-Tails boy in Konoha. How'd that go?" he asked. Raian closed his open eye and thought back to his brief confrontation with Naruto, "No doubt, he's strong. He's not the simple child he was during the Fourth Great War." Raian replied. "Still, I do plan on fighting him in this war eventually. Once I perfect my Rinnegan, that is." Kitsuchi smirked, "Have it your way. If it'd been me, I'd just have killed him right then and there. Without Uzumaki, the fighting spirit of Konoha would drastically drop." he said. "Yeah, but where would be the fun in that?" Raian joked. Dusk was upon the Land of Fire, and the whole Iwagakure camp went into alert, with large shifts of ninja scouting the woods for potential Konoha counter attacks. As night fell, Braves Cell returned to gather more intelligence. They decided that it was more important to monitor the Iwagakure forces in the country, as there were other cells that were issued orders to follow Konoha activity, and tracked down the army. Well aware of the risks of Iwa sensors and alertness from the first night of the war, Saizō and the three that accompanied him stealthily slipped into the outer perimeter, taking note of Iwa patrols as they passed. After over an hour of patrol observation, they moved farther in, until they could see the Iwagakure camp itself. The Braves observed the layout of the camp, with one watching out for patrols. Their familiarity with the forest environment allowed them to remain undetected for quite a while. Saizō wanted to gather information about the commanders in charge, and so they continued to camp in the tree tops, watching the camp for activity. Raian had awoken, after several hours of sleep, to take his shift. Using his sensory ability, he began to look for unfamiliar chakra in the area. He detected something, but it, at first, confused him. It was too low, in his opinion, to be high ranking ninja. Then again, if they were ninja who were aware of the risks associated with infiltrating Iwagakure's camp, they would have been smart enough to lower their chakra signatures to combat sensors. Since the signatures were low, however, he almost decided to ignore them and continue about his duties, but something was gnawing at him. Something didn't feel right. He advanced to the outskirts of the camp and used his Rinnegan's ability to see chakra too get a more detailed look. Sure enough, high in the trees were several ninja hiding among the branches. With his chakra sight, he could see their true level of chakra; far above what his sensory ability detected. "Come out." he declared staring up at them. Saizō looked down at Raian, scratching his cheek in annoyance. They have been keeping a low profile for a long time, though they were not prepared to see Raian Getsueikirite staring them down. Figuratively, of course. "I guess we should have left sooner," he sighed, looking to his companions. They shared his look as Saizō looked back to Raian. "Oi, what do you want?" Saizō then answered, feigning ignorance. "Isn't it obvious?" Raian asked sarcastically, "We're in a war now. I can't just let shinobi sneak around our campgrounds, especially at night. Now, state your purposes before I'm forced to take you as prisoners." he barked, though he certainly wasn't bluffing. "We're not Konoha, if that's what you're suggesting," Saizō answered. He shifted his posture in the trees, shoving a hand into his pouch and pulling out a card, tossing it down. The card signified his allegiance to the Yorudō, displaying the organization symbol and a location: the only contact information that were permitted to be given freely. "That's my card. Go where it says if you're interested in professional intel." "Yorudō? Definitely something I'll need to inform old man Tsuchikage about." Raian thought silently to himself. "So, you're an intelligence agency, eh?" he asked, keeping his eye on them. If one of them tried to lie to him, he'd see the disturbance in their chakra and it'd be over in a flash. "What's your purpose sneaking around and gathering intel for? Surely its got to be more than just a hobby." "It is," Saizō answered quickly. "How else would we feed clients reliable information?" He wasn't happy with being on the receiving end of the interrogation line, regardless of whether it was by force or not. The shinobi gave another long sigh. "Direct your questions to the address. I'm not in the mood to be questioned." Raian cocked his eyebrows, "You do realize this is war, right? As long as I have more skill than you, I can force you to answer as many questions as I so desire. Luckily for you, though, I don't intend to keep you any longer. I'll contact the Tsuchikage and have him send an emissary to the location on this card for questioning." he replied. Saizō only shrugged. "Suit yourself." He motioned his team to fall back, and that was what they did, taking care to avoid patrols on the way out. The team leader gave a sigh of relief as soon as he was out of sight: that was a tense situation. Konohagakure Guy ran into the clearing that used to lead up to lead up to the Pass and stopped in his tracks. He had seen the floating sphere from a distance but upon reaching here he realized the extent of the damage. Most of the forces here were dead and the mountain had been reduced to the size of a small hill. Earth that was once a part of the mountain had been used to make that sphere, and now it lay all over the ground after the sphere fell and broke. He ordered to gather what information he could from the survivors and put this information into a scroll which Tenten would reverse summon to the Leaf once she arrived there. They began searching through the rubble for survivors and found a few here and there. A few hours later the scrolls was summoned by Tenten indicating that she had reached Konoha. A little later reinforcements from the village arrived, amongst them were Sakura ind Ino leading a small platoon of the Medical Corps. As they got to work Neji, Guy and Lee began following a trail the retreating Iwa forces had taken and to figure out the general are they were currently camped in. Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade and the other Leaf elders a few hours after the war. He explained to them all they had learned, the two pronged attack, the raid on the archives and most disturbing of all the Rinnegan user. The elders had been reluctant to accept that last part. A Rinnegan user would be a great boost to Iwa. Finally after all the reports were given Tsunade gave them permission to leave but Naruto, who had been standing in the back stepped forward. "Actually Grandma we had a request to make to you guys." "Request" said Tsunade seeing the wary expression on Kakashi's face and the expectant one on Naruto, "What request?" Kakashi then stepped up and spoke, "Following this defeat we have realized that Konoha is still not ready for this war. We are still not fully prepared, and even if we were this Rinnegan user throws everything out of balance. So we are requesting you to end his sentence and release him into our custody. We could really use his strength right now." "Him? Are you mad? If the other villages even found out that we had just imprisoned him instead of killing him there would be ''" "''War?" barked Naruto, "Is that what you are afraid of? If you haven't noticed already we are at war. After all our attempts last time we are having a stupid war once again. And if you want to end this quickly, we need him." Tsunade, who had been silent since hearing Naruto's request put her hand up to silence them both. She knew what needed to be done. Looking up with grim determination in her eyed she replied, "The Leaf will not loose this war. The has been burning till now and it will not be extinguished on my watch. Kakashi, Naruto your request is granted. I hereby order the release and activation to full duty as a Leaf shinobi of '''Uchiha Sasuke!'''"